sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Planet Griaxeuyama
Griaxeuyama is the place where time-wolves are born the planet has a purple sky with 3 suns one big the other 2 small it has lush green grass with the clearest water you could see it looked a lot like mobius with snow topped mountains and there are city's located on main parts of it it is located in the constellation cobalt orientalis at the coordinates 7-234-123-543:01-omega how ever it is no longer there any attempt to land there will fail you it was destroyed in a war and it is now chunks across the universe time line the birth of the griaxeuyeons the first's being on the planet were called griaxeuyeons they are cave men for the time-wolves but it was because of there hyper sonic minds they made the race know as Zopryur to be warriors but they had other plans and were stopped when the eye of the elders was purged by one they were forced into exile to live among the stars they can change there form so you never know if you are near one little is know about them now the Zopryur also know as the early time-wolves these warriors were born in a petri dish not kidding they are made and not born some would live for 1000's of years with no damaged to them how ever some of them had a dark side and forged the ever song bird a giant machine that could win a battle in a few hours with it's omni laser they are rotten right down to the core someother were healers early time and space travel many years of battling the griaxeuyeons and Zopryur had put both there skills to the test and made something called the eye of the elders a giant floating ring with a black hole inside it could see into the future and had the soul of the monster know as Oryke it can teleport it self in danger it granted them the power to somewhat fly into space and time but it was weak the new time wolf order after forging the eye the griaxeuyeons made a new race with the new power to do things they called them the time wolves beings who would watch time flow and space's ever vastness unlike there brothers and sisters they are thinkers one of them made a formula that could change there body face and personality if there were dying they called it regeneration he gave it to the his race and not there creators or brothers and sisters the griaxeuyeons believed they started to grow on a faster level and believed that one day they would betray them so there leader at the time decided to start to mess with the eye of elders but they were put into an exile for there crimes and that they had to no right to be on there old home never could they go back there advance time and space travel the new time wolves upgraded the eye of elders with new plants species and other worlds this granted them the power to see what there young would be as well they could now travel all of space and time with no worry to the start of the universe or to the end of it but they still need a way to travel faster there ships were slow and were a problem they hardly went anywhere until the scientist know as Vapor alpha had made the perfect design for them with help of his wife the Zopryur know as neana sigma the negative zone a prison set some where on Griaxeuyama it is the hold to many multiple time wolf and zopryur crooks alike first forged after the old president landro anitxo rumor has it the formula for regeneration is there somewhere on it the high council of Griaxeuyama these are the members of the high council time wolves and zopryur alike vapor alpha for his work on the advance time and space travel zander onlike the greatest warrior that the zopryur had made alik onnerborn the president of the east city the trino a group who are the elite in what they do and Madam President oliva antrine the president of the center city called arcadia the shadow sabers war this war was between the zopryur and the shadow sabers the war was won by the zopryur but a cost there weapon was shut down using the last of it's energy this war went on to make the high council think better so they made the time wolf called the seer he can see into the future and tell people what will happen The Sayzakaal this chapter is one kneetron doesn't like to talk about it's the thing that killed his race in the last days of the great griaxeuyama war the last war the planet ever had it is unknow on what this thing is it has no gender body or a face it's a floating yellow orb of light that know everything there is to know it know's where you came from where your going some say it's one of the griaxeuyeons others say it's a god but kneetron knows what it is it's just a parasite it's other name is the great creator as it can make anything really it came from another dimension the time wolves took no notice of it until it made something that they would hate the Ofnagane the death of the President during one of madam president oliva antrine speaches she was assassinated by one of the ofnagane but the time wolves started to blame each other the zopryur aswell during this time kneetron was a teenager he was bullied at school so the bullys had a better chance to bully him at this time until it was found out the ofnagane was the real culprit so both the time wolves and zopryur alike went to war with these creatures the last great Griaxeuyama war this is the war that destroyed the time wolves and zopryur's home there is only two people who knew what happened kneetron and nitrose both were there during the last days of the war but kneetron decide to leave his home family and friends behind in a ship know as the Dark Inquisitor or the space time ship mark 50 however because of this his planet was left to burn it was blown up Category:Planets